Song For You
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Kylie goes to Minnesota to visit the BTR guys for Christmas...will something happen between her and one of the guys? SUCKY SUMMARY, I KNOW


**A/N I wrote this for ****KtotheH**** because of the contest I posted about in chapter 11 of my story Christmas Time Is Here. As far as I could see, she was the only person who jumped right in and I wanted to show her my appreciation for that. Not only that, but she also writes some good stories so maybe you could check them out and leave her some reviews as well, 'Tis the season for giving ;) And Kylie, I really do hope that you like this and thank you once again :) Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone...I hope you have a safe, happy, and healthy holiday!**

I thank the cabbie and pay him, adding a bit extra for a tip, then grab my two suitcases and pull them along with me as I ascend the paved driveway to the large two story house. I shiver against the cold air that I'm not used to and curse myself for not packing a coat. Well actually, I live in southern California so I don't own a coat but someone should have warned me before I flew out here to Minnesota; this sweatshirt is just not cutting it. Today is December 22nd and my original flight was for tomorrow but I got done everything early that I needed to and decided to come early, needing a break from my everyday life back home. My four best friends since kindergarten, Kendall Knight, Logan Henderson, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia moved up north last year and I've only seen them twice so far. Once when they had a week of vacation last summer, and then a few months ago when my parents unexpectedly passed away. It's a tragedy for everyone, but without these four men around who may as well be considered all the family I have left, it has been plain miserable.

When I reach the door I push the button for the doorbell and shove my hands in my pockets to keep them somewhat warm and rock back and forth on my heels in excitement. A couple of minutes go by and I grow impatient so I take a chance and try the doorknob, which to my surprise, turns and I push the door open and call out, "Good gosh, what does a girl have to do around here to get a hello?"

Mere seconds later I hear footsteps stampeding on a floor, then all four guys come rushing down to me. Carlos reaches me first and lifts me up in a big hug, and proceeds to spin me around until I get dizzy. "I missed you too, Los", I tell him with a giggle as I try to regain my balance.

Next, Logan pulls me in. "I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow".

"Well then", I pretend to be offended and take a step back. "I guess I'll just go find a hotel to stay at until tomorrow".

Logan's eyes go really wide and his face falls, leaving his mouth gaping. "Kylie, you know I didn't mean that in a bad way!", he exclaims.

"Calm down Loges, I was only kidding", I pat his arm and turn around to James.

"Long time no see, pretty boy", I tell him.

"Ahhh, come here", he ruffles my hair, then tugs me to his chest and his arms circle me tightly. James used to be my sidekick, my partner in crime, and is most like a brother to me out of all the other guys. I can't help but to sneak a peek around looking for Kendall. Kendall is the one I'm closest to out of all four of them, and he just gets me like no one else does. It doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes.

"Kay-Kay", Kendall says looking me over.

"Ken-doll", I use him nickname back to him.

My eyes travel over his face and my heart flutters at his captivating green eyes, his pink pouty lips, and the dimples that reside in his cheeks. Kendall's shaggy blonde hair is shorter than the last time I saw him, but it really looks good. "Are you just gonna stand there all night or give me a hug", he winks and holds his arms out to me. I go into them easily, turning my cheek to rest on his chest and I wrap my arms around his frame. I breathe him in, really missing his hugs. It always feels so comforting to be in his arms, even if all we are is friends. I've been thinking about him lately as way more than a friend. I have a hard time sleeping and I call him or text him sometimes at two or three in the morning. No matter what time it is, Kendall is always there for me. His voice soothes me in the darkness and I began noticing things about him that I never noticed before. Well as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Time flies by and the next day when I wake up and open the curtains in the guest bedroom, I see that it has snowed. "Oh my gosh", I shriek to myself, not realizing how loud I'm being. A minute later the door busts open and Kendall comes in, wearing only a pair of boxers and his hair is messed up.

"Are you okay?", he asks. I just stand there stunned, staring his body down, taking note of the newest tattoo he's gotten that I haven't seen yet. "Kylie", he calls my name and waves his hand in front of my face.

"Oh umm", I gulp and turn my head away from his beautiful body, and look back out the window. "Yeah, I was kinda excited about the snow", I blush. I know it's kinda lame but I've never seen snow before.

"Oh", Kendall remarks with a mischievious smile. "You wanna check it out?"

"Sure", I respond right away and a bit later I'm bundled up in some of the guys' extra clothes and snow gear, and Kendall and I are engaged in a snowfight against James, Carlos, and Logan. When we first got outside, I just walked around in the two inches of white powdery substance and listened to the way it crunched and felt under my boots, and then of course with these jokesters, it was only a matter of time before snowballs were flying every which way. We're all laughing with red noses and cheeks, having a blast when Carlos is chasing me with a super-size football when I near the edge of the driveway where there's a frozen puddle. Never having stepped on ice before, I fly up and fall back down, landing on the hard pavement right on my butt.

Carlos starts cracking up so hard that he's doubled over, but Kendall comes running over. "Hey are you okay?"

A whiney, "Ouch", is my response. My rear end is throbbing but also beginning to freeze as well. This ends all the fun and a unanimous decision is made by each one of us five to go back inside. Kendall graciously helps me get up and tosses me on his back, carrying me back in the house. We spend the rest of the day playing games and ordering take-out, just catching up and hanging out.

The next day, which is Christmas Eve, the guys take me to a party at one of their manager's mansions. We have a blast dancing, having a few drinks, and even singing karaoke. James somehow gets me to sing Last Christmas with him, which is not a duet, but happens to be a favorite of mine. Logan has way too much to drink, which leads him to throwing up and passing out, and cutting our night short; thus we head back to their house.

I change out of my dress and into a comfy pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and join Kendall, Carlos, and James in the den to watch a movie. When it's over it's almost midnight and I head to my room to check out my twitter account on my laptop. I'm laying across the bed on my stomach when someone knocks on the door. "Come in", I call out to whomever it is.

The door opens and Kendall walks in with a gift in his hands. "It's Christmas now", he says and raises his eyebrows as he extends his hand out to me. I hop off the bed and take the present from him.

"I thought we were gonna exchange gifts tomorrow", I say.

"I have something else to give you tomorrow, but I wanted you to open this tonight", he tells me.

"Oh okay", I giggle and sit down to start unwrapping it. By the time I take the lid from the box inside and read the tiny note that says _Listen to me_ in Kendall's unique handwriting next to the CD case, and look up, Kendall is gone. My curiosity won't allow me to go find him, instead I insert the CD labeled _Song For You_ into the player sitting on top of the dresser and listen to it. Kendall is playing guitar while singing a song.

_**Don't know what to get you**_

_** Ordinary just wouldn't do**_

_** But I just found the perfect gift**_

_** For you**_

_** Now I got it all ready**_

_** But it's not wrapped in red or green**_

_** Come and sit down beside me here**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**We've got mistletoe and firelight**_

_** On this cold December night**_

_**The snow outside will set the mood**_

_** As I sing my song for you**_

_** I hear churchbells ringing**_

_** Carolers singing harmony with me now**_

_** You are looking so lovely**_

_** Even if the lights go out**_

_** We've got mistletoe and firelight**_

_** On this cold December night**_

_** The snow outside will set the mood**_

_** As I sing my song for you**_

_** You're so beautiful**_

_** I only hope that you see what I see**_

_** Every word is meant to show you **_

_** How much you mean to me**_

When it's over I'm baffled, unsure of what he's trying to say. Knots form in my belly at the thought that maybe he's trying to tell me he likes me. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I need to find out so I search the house until I find Kendall sitting on the couch. "Hey", I say nervously.

"Hey", Kendall smiles back.

I move closer to him and shuffle back and forth on my feet while I try to figure out what to say. "Umm, I don't quite understand what you were saying in that song", I blurt out and put my hands in the back pocket of my jeans.

Kendall just looks at me, his eyes darkening with an emotion I don't recognize and he stands up and takes a deep breath. Something in that look makes my heart start racing and I take my bottom lip between my teeth. "You didn't?", he questions.

"Nuh-uh", I shake my head, then in what seems like slow motion, Kendall tugs me to him by my belt loops and starts lowering his face to mine.

"Just listen with your heart", he whispers tenderly before brushing his lips over mine. I slide my hands around Kendall's neck and let him kiss me, until he pulls away and rests his forehead on mine while cradling my face in his hands. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah", I whisper breathlessly and nuzzle my nose against his while lifting myself on my tip-toes to get even closer to him.


End file.
